Today, the cord wrapping moulds used are comprised of gears that are placed in certain intervals on the short sides of a rectangular hollow plate. The operator ties a knot on the cord sample before the first gear and places the sample to the first gear during the wrapping of the cord sample to be tested and ensures that the starting point remains fixed. During wrapping, the cord samples are subjected to humidity, light and in addition contact with hand for a long time. With the completion of the wrapping procedure, cords wrapped on a single surface are obtained.
The compounds to be used during testing are placed on the front surface of the frame wrapped with cords and a gentle force is applied which aims to provide the green tackiness. Following this, the cords are cut off by the short sides of the rectangular frame. As this cutting process is not provided under control, this causes that the pre-tensioning is completely lost. Same wrapping process and compound placing process in order to enable green tackiness on the wrapped cords is repeated one more time. A layer of compound is added on each inner surfaces (on the other surfaces of the cords which are cut from the frame sides and on which single layer of compound is placed) of these samples which have uncontrolled pre-tension. The samples comprised of the compounds and cords obtained are adhered to each other symmetrically. After the other layers present in the standard procedure are added on the bottom and the top of four layers of compound and two layers of cord sandwich obtained, the composite material which takes its final form is placed into the press in order to be cured. As a result, during curing under the press the sample is subjected to pressure applied and to heat. While the compound forms a liquid medium with high viscosity under pressure and heat; the single cords create deviation in their direction since they find space to move. The strengths of the samples placed in the shoe shine flex fatigue by being formed in strips after the curing procedure show variations compared with their strengths after fatigue. The cords not carrying the fatigue load in the same direction, the humidity, light and contact with hand factors are among some of the reasons.
Another single cord apparatus used today is the drum unit. The drum unit provides superiority against the cord wrapping apparatus in terms of providing a certain amount of pre-tension to the sample. The system responds to certain tension adjustments via a motorized system to which the sample roller is connected. However, the pre-tension preservation is provided by an apparatus system passing on the end parts of the cords wrapped on the compound by applying pressure. Applying pressure from the compound point via the end part of the cord and cutting the cords from their end parts take place at the same time. Similar to the first method, the “first adhesion (green tackiness)” method is preferred for adhering the part of the cords before cutting to the compound surface. However, since the green tackiness is only present at the end parts and the sample is prepared on a cylinder from the beginning to the end, certain orientations take place in the cords and pre-tension loss is seen with this during placing the sample to be cured into a flat container.
English patent document no GB1464631, one of the applications known in the state of the art, discloses a system wherein the fabrics are coated with synthetic materials. Procedures such as unwinding threads, applying coating material on the thread, heating threads in baking oven, hot rolling in a calendar, and winding-up on reel are carried out in the system. The fabric is stretched on a tenter during the whole baking period and the coating process is carried out while the fabric is still hot.